


Pride and Peace

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Acceptance, Bears, Bigotry & Prejudice, Budding Love, Cute, Date Night, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gay Pride, Heroism, Kennfield, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Passion, Pride, Pride Parades, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Sweet, Tension, Terrorists, Twinks, chreon, sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Chris and Leon are assigned to monitor a Pride Parade on reports of B.O.W sightings. However, they suspect that there is a more bigoted reason as to why they must attend. Leon guesses that the presence of federal agents might scare parade goers away from future events. Chris and Leon end up joining the festivities and it may land them in hot water, and while B.O.W's don't show up, an uninvited guest does. And a blooming romance may be on the horizon.Mild language warning, F-slur.





	Pride and Peace

Leon stood by the barricades giving his gun a look over before putting it back in it’s holster. He turned and looked at the convening crowd behind the blockade, the various colorful flags, the elaborate outfits, the cheerful faces. 

The month is June, and this is a pride parade. His mission, he was told, was to act as security because, according to the report he was given, there have been sightings of B.O.W’s around the area of the march. 

Leon sighed and shook his head, “Yeah, right.” He muttered out loud. He had heard no such incidents until top brass heard about the parade. Now, suddenly the area is swarmed with B.O.W’s? 

‘Sure.’ Leon thought to himself. It was obvious to him that sending in a federal agent of his standing, was some sort of scare tactic, in hopes that the intimidation will deter these types of parades. He suspected the higher ups are probably just homophobic and want Pride parades to be gone. Though honestly, Leon wouldn’t mind joining these parades of his own volition, not on duty. Everyone looked happy, smiling, like they were having a good time. What’s to be fearful or angry about? Leon didn’t know. He adjusted his leather jacket and folded his arms. Things should be starting soon. 

“Leon?” A familiar voice caught his attention and he turned to face it.

Walking up to him in full BSAA gear is Chris Redfield. “The hell are you doing here?” He questioned as he stopped in front of Leon.

“I could ask you the same thing. Guessing they gave you the same bullshit about B.O.W’s right?’ Leon uncrossed his arms. 

“Yeah.” Chris nodded. “Seems pretty sketchy. But, you can’t really argue with guys in charge.”

“Not sketchy. But, homophobic.” Leon stated bluntly.

Chris sighed and nodded. “Yeah, well. Haven’t seen you since the Arias incident a couple months ago. How are you?”

Leon shrugged. “Still haven’t had a proper vacation, yet.” 

“One day.” Chris smiled.

There was a loud whistle that echoed across the perimeter and a couple police officers came up and began pulling back the barricades. 

“That means it’s starting, time to follow the crowd.” Chris stated, as they moved out of the way of the procession. 

The two walked alongside the parade marchers, being sure to stay out of the way as marchers passed out candy and flag stickers to onlookers, shouting “Happy Pride!” And cheering.

They walked in silence, save for the sounds of the parade, until it began to get to Chris. He cleared his throat and Leon perked up, glancing toward him. 

“So….” Chris paused. “Would you consider yourself, ya know, a part of this?” His eyes widened moments after the words slipped out of his mouth and he realized how inappropriate that question was. “I mean..” 

“Chris.” Leon interrupted him. “If you’re asking if I have been with other men, the answer is yes.” 

Chris blinked a couple times and cleared his throat again. “So you’re not straight.” 

“I wouldn’t consider myself to be.” Leon shook his head. “More like, I don’t really care what’s in someone’s pants. If I’m interested, I’m interested.” He turned and pointed to someone waving a pink, yellow and blue flag. “I think I would describe myself as that flag right there, pansexual. That’s what they call it. An attraction to a person regardless of gender.” He nodded. “Sounds like me, I don’t care at all about that. I can work with anything.” Leon paused a bit before glancing back at Chris. “What about you?”

“Oh.” Chris paused, feeling a bit more embarrassed. “Well, if I had to label it. I guess, I would say I’m bisexual.” He said as he fiddled with a worn BSAA patch in one of his side pockets, a brief, somber moment washing over him. He shook his head and brushed it aside, turning back to Leon. For a small moment, their eyes met. 

There was a short pause before Leon nodded, “I figured. You never came across as completely straight yourself.” 

“Happy Pride, cutie!” A man in short shorts and a rainbow shirt handed Leon a lolipop. Rainbow colored, of course. 

“Thanks.” Leon accepted the sucker with grin and a wink back at the rainbow clad man.

“Oooh, you.” He made a display of fanning himself before pulling out another rainbow lolipop. “And one for your Bear too.” He outstretched his arm.

Chris was about to say something along the lines of he and Leon were not a couple, but Leon, lolipop in mouth, was looking at him expectantly. Chris just shrugged and accepted it.

They fell into silence again as they enjoyed the sugary, artificially flavored treats. 

Chris could feel Leon’s eyes on him on occasions, specifically on his lips as he ate the sucker. It made him oddly nervous, and he could feel his face becoming warm. Mostly, they focused on watching all the diverse groups of people wave and wish everyone a happy pride, though. 

As expected, everything seemed normal, none of these B.O.W sightings holding any valid proof. They tossed their now empty lolipop sticks in a trash can they passed and Chris turned back to make conversation with Leon.

“So what else can that mouth do?” Leon grinned. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Chris blurted out, in a barely masked, flustered fashion. After finding the words to form a sentence.

“I’m joking, Redfield.” Leon chuckled.

Chris sighed, not knowing why he felt so embarrassed about Leon’s, rather flirtatious methods of joking. 

“Mostly.” Leon muttered and winked. 

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but was thrown off when Leon halted in his steps, grabbing his shoulder and pointing.

The marchers slowly came to a stop as a man dragged what appeared to be a young girl, with short blond hair, a crop top and rainbow pants, out into the middle of the road. Police began screaming at the man to drop his weapon, a gun he had, pressed to her head. 

“Heathens! Sinners! You stop now! You all will burn in hell!” 

Well, it’s not a B.O.W. But, it’s something. 

“Leon.” Chris muttered through grit teeth, preparing for a stand off.

Without hesitation, Leon pulled out his gun and fired one round. It hit dead on, piercing through the guys hand and blowing it to pieces, he let out a shriek as his own pistol dropped to the ground. Everyone else ducked down at the sound of the gunshot. 

“I’ll take care of the hostage, you go detain the suspect. Sound good?” Leon shouted as he ran toward the scene. 

“Yeah.” Chris followed after. “Nice work.” 

A police officer stopped Leon, since he was in a leather jacket and black jeans, he must have believed Leon was a citizen. Leon however, in a rather irritated fashion, flashed his badge and barked at him, “Move, I have a job to do.” The intimidating tone made the officer duck out of the way pretty quick. 

Leon ran to the trembling victim while Chris descended upon the suspect, who was pointing his bloody stump at Leon and Chris, screaming, “They shot me, fucking faggot supporting bastards shot me!” Chris kicked him down and pinned him under his boot, while Leon ignored the lunatic’s ravings and knelt in front of the victim.

“Hey, you hurt?” He spoke softly. 

She shook her head. “I-I’m okay.” 

“She’s not hurt Chris.” Leon gave Chris a nod. 

“Um, they.” The former hostage muttered.

“What?” Leon turned back to them. 

“I go by they/them pronouns.” They whimpered softly. 

“Oh.. Sorry.” Leon quickly turned back to Chris. “I mean they’re not hurt.” 

“Good to know.” Chris pointed back at the guy. “This guy says he’s also got a bomb planted somewhere, but he ain’t talking.” 

“You wanna make him talk?” Leon nodded to the man flailing about underneath Chris’s shoe. 

“Gladly.” Chris hissed pulling out his own firearm and aiming it at the crazy man’s head. “Where’s the bomb?!” He shouted before shooting at the ground around the homophobic garbage and pointing the gun back at his head. “Tell me!” 

“Here...” The victim sniffled, lifting up their shirt. There was a device attached to their binder. The bomb. 

“Dammit.” Leon muttered as he studied the bomb. They whimpered, tears streaming down their face as they trembled.

“Oh no.” Chris pistol whipped the suspect, knocking them out before running over to the poor child with a bomb strapped to them. “What’s the situation here?” 

“It’s a timed thing.” Leon pointed to the clock. “Nothing too complex, should be pretty simple to deactivate.”

“But, if it blows up?” Chris blurted out. 

“Chris.” Leon sighed as they panicked. 

“Shit. Sorry.” Chris apologized turning to them. “We’ll get that taken care of. You’ll be okay.”

“Just let me work my magic.” Leon spoke as he began fiddling with the bomb.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Chris looked nervous.

“I’ve been trained in this, Refield. I know a lot.” The countdown suddenly stopped. “There, it’s done. We’ll send a bomb squad in to have it removed and disposed of properly.” 

“Am I going to be okay?” They asked.

Chris nodded. 

“Hey, Chris.” Leon peered over Chris’s shoulder. “Where’s the suspect?”

Wide eyed, Chris whipped around. “The hell? He was unconscious when I left him there.”

A scream erupted from the crowd, catching the two’s attention and before anyone could react, the suspect leapt out, slashing wildly with a knife. He tackled Leon, knocking Leon’s gun from his hand.

Chris bolted up, aiming his own gun. “Leon?! Leon, are you okay?!” Chris shouted among the panicked cries. 

“I got it.” Leon shouted back. 

“You ruined everything!” The man screamed as he reared back to stab Leon. Leon meanwhile, wrapped his legs around the guy, who lost his balance almost as instantly as Leon pinned him to himself. Raising his leg positioning up, Leon arched his back, reaching out, he grabbed his gun. The suspect made an attempted slash, but only cut through air and ended up dropping his knife. 

Leon brought his weapon to his face, pointing it dead at the suspect. Leon didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes said everything, ‘Try something, and I will pull the trigger.’

“Damn, that was really fucking hot.” A male voice muttered from the crowd. “Hey, you want to come over to my house and do that to me sometime?”

Leon released his grip and kicked the suspect away before jumping to his feet and turning to the man, waving in the crowd and calling out to him. Leon smirked and winked, making him giggle.

“Hey big guy, mind if I take your boyfriend for a ride sometime?” He turned his attention to Chris.

Chris was again, faced with having to say something about Leon not being his boyfriend or anything like, but he just sighed and held his tongue. 

“I’ll let you know sometime.” Leon answered for Chris, as he holstered his weapon, before shooting him finger guns. 

It wasn’t long before the bomb was safely removed from the individual and the suspect was in custody. The parade could continue on. And the suspect was being hauled off by two cops, in handcuffs.

“Damn bitch.” He hissed at the young blond, happy that they weren’t a ticking time bomb anymore. “She should have burned like the rest of em.” 

“They.” Leon fired back at him. “They told me their pronouns are they/them.”

“She’s my daughter.” He spat. “I’ll call her whatever I want to.”

Leon hung his head heavily for a few moments, his bangs covering his face briefly, before making eye contact with the suspect with a look of sheer and utter disappointment. “So, you nearly brutally murdered your own child and several strangers, just because they’re different from your norm.” Leon shook his head. “Really going for ‘father of the year’ huh?”

“It’s what Jesus would have wanted!” He hissed.

“Weird since Jesus was all about saying love thy neighbor and judge not lest ye be judged.” Leon rolled his eyes. “Though, I don’t just cherry pick from Leviticus. I guess, you can only pray your God is as merciful as he’s portrayed in Hymns.”

“Come on.” One of the officers growled. “You’ve done enough damage here.” They dragged the still angrily rambling, God-fearing man away from the vicinity. Still he managed to shout a couple F-slurs at both Chris and Leon. 

“That’s a guy who makes it really difficult to not want to punch him.” Chris sighed and turned to Leon. “Still, didn’t know know you read the Bible. You don’t seem like the type.”

Leon folded his arms and shrugged. “I read it once. Not a real page turner if you ask me. Kinda boring actually. Still odd how some people select certain lines from it, follow it like that’s the main gospel and ignore what Jesus himself, really said.” 

Chris nodded, “I mean, there will always be people who use something, religion, or something else, to justify unthinkable actions.”

“Kinda makes you think, the living dead and B.O.W’s seem less like monsters.” Leon muttered.

“Yeah.” Was all Chris could respond. There was nothing to add to that. Leon was right. 

An officer walked up to Leon and whispered in his ear. Leon nodded and turned to Chris. “Apparently they’re setting up a service for us at their festival in the park, thanking us.” 

Chris smiled. “Well, we better hurry up then. Can’t keep them waiting.” 

Leon smiled back and shook his head. 

With that, a police escort lead the two past the food trucks and merch booths decorated with the various pride flags. People waved and shouted their appreciation to them as they passed by. Eventually, they approached a large stage where a drag queen in full make up and dress, and the person whom they saved were standing. The queen was speaking into a microphone to the crowd and beamed when she saw Leon and Chris approach. 

“Gentlemen! Please, don’t hesitate. Come on up.” He shouted over to them, waving in an elegant fashion as he gestured for them to enter the stage. They both looked to each other and without a second thought, walked up on stage to the sound of thunderous applause. 

The child of that foolish bigot ran up to them and threw their arms around them both. “Thank you, you saved my life, thank you.” They repeated. 

“Hey, come on. We’re just glad you’re okay.” Chris patted their head. 

Leon nodded, not really being used to this type of affection when it came to strangers, but he gave them a smile, indicating he cared. 

They pulled away as the queen approached, his fabulous, white, sparkly dress, catching the sunlight and glittering across the stage. “What you two men have done today is absolutely amazing.” He started. “This day could have ended in tragedy but, not only did you fine men stop that tragedy, you saved someone’s life. You saved all our lives and we want to thank you. What’s your name?” He thrust the mic toward Leon. 

“Leon Kennedy.” Leon responded.

“Nice to meet you Leon, my name is Sam.” Sam brought the mic back to him and turned to Chris, pointing the mic to him. “And you big guy?”

“Nice to meet you.” Chris smiled. “Chris Redfield.”

“Nice to meet you too, Chris. I’m Sam, and this.” Sam brought the mic back to him and gestured to the other person with them. “This non-binary pal of ours, that you saved, is Kaden.” 

“My dad probably called me Sarah.” Kaden spoke up. “That’s my birth name.” 

“Well, we’ll call you Kaden. If that’s what you want to be called.” Leon spoke up. “I actually talked to your dad, he tried to justify his shit with some God-fearing rhetoric, too bad I’m an atheist and don’t give a damn. But, if there is a God, I’m gonna guess he’ll burn in hell for his action today. And if God is real, he doesn’t give a fuck about how you identify, he still loves you either way.”

Chris couldn’t help but, smile really. Leon isn’t always so eloquent with his words at times, and he’s usually too much of the cynical type to be comforting to someone. But, he’s not afraid to speak his mind, honestly and openly, and tell it like it is. In doing so, he has a way of helping people, and sometimes what he says, can be profound.

Kaden’s eyes lit up, a bright smile crossed their expression. 

“Leon’s right.” Chris smiled at them. “As long as you’re not hurting anyone and as long as you feel happy with who you are. You can identify however you want. And your dad should have understood that, instead of wanting to harm you for being you.” 

“Thank you, so much.” Kaden beamed. 

“We stan kings.” Sam gushed before continuing on. “So guys, and you don’t have to share, if you don’t feel like it, we would understand. But, would you consider yourselves to be part of this community? Again, no pressure.”

“Well.” Leon began. “I wouldn’t say we’re completely gay, but from what I gathered from our conversation today, we’re not completely straight either.”

Chris shrugged. “He’s right about that.” 

“Okay, fair. Fair.” Sam nodded. “We’re indeed, very happy to have hero’s like you be part of our community.” 

“YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!” Someone screamed from the crowd before it erupted into cheers.

Sam let them carry on before calming them down. “Okay, well we gotta run it by them first.” He chuckled and shook his head. “So, what do you say boys, you don’t have to, but if you want to. I’m sure none of us would mind.”

Leon turned to Chris and shrugged. Chris however, pondered for a bit. He had already been pinned as Leon’s boyfriend, not that he minded, he just hasn’t really pictured himself in that situation with Leon. But, as he looked back to Leon, he thought, why not? It’s only a kiss. 

“Fuck it.” Chris murmured before diving in and fully committing. He swooped in, wrapping his arms around Leon and dipping him down. Leon appeared caught off guard at first, but quickly understood the situation. 

No going back now. 

Closing his eyes, Chris pressed his lips against Leon’s. Leon was tense, but relaxed quickly, placing a hand on Chris cheek and returning the affectionate gesture. Screams and cheers cascading from the crowd. 

“Yeah, get it!” Sam cried out. 

The loud uproar around them sounded far off and distant as it melted away and the two became lost in each other. Leon’s lips are softer than they look, was all Chris could think. 

Managing to pull themselves back, they parted and ocean blue eyes met hazel eyes, their expressions soft. Chris then cleared his throat and brought Leon to his feet, taking a step back. Leon smirked and gave Chris a subtle wink before turning back to the crowd. Chris turned to face the crowd too, hoping no one would notice the slight pink that filled his cheeks.

“Enjoy your time here boys. You deserve it.” They heard Sam say in parting. 

Moments later, both Chris and Leon found themselves exploring the various booths around the festival. Leon had stopped and stared at a couple of black crop tops, with big white letters on them. One read ‘BEAR’ the other read ‘TWINK’. Leon turned them around to discover they had, respectively, the Bear and Twink flags on the back of them. 

“Heh.” Leon muttered. Chris eyed the Bear one, noting how big it was compared to the Twink one. 

Just then, the guy who handed them the suckers earlier bounded over. Apparently, he’s the guy who works at this booth. “Liking what you see?” He smiled. “Those would be perfect for you two. Honestly, you guys radiate Bear and Twink energy.” He looked to Leon and winked. “And if I’m being real honest, I kinda want to see you in a crop top, cutie.” 

Leon chuckled and reached into his back pocket. “Why not, how much does it cost?”

“Hey now.” Chris put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “If you’re planning what I think you’re planning, I’m buying one of them.” 

“Then should we put them on right after purchase?” Leon shot Chris a grin. 

Chris couldn’t help but give the same, cheeky grin right back. “Why the hell not? Let’s do this.” 

Passerby’s whistled as they stripped from the waist up and put on their respective crop tops. Leon in the Twink one and Chris in the Bear one. They gathered their clothes and paid the more than happy gentlemen. “If you two aren’t a couple yet, you should be. You look cute together, especially in those matching tops. I can already see who’s Dom and who’s Sub.” He commented with a giggle.

“Hell, I’d screw him.” Chris chuckled. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Redfield.” Leon shot him another wink. “Now, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

Chris went stiff, his heart skipping a beat, as Leon slid his hand into Chris’s own hand. 

He could feel himself blushing, though he smiled. Letting his fingers encircle around Leon’s hand. With a firm, yet soft grip, Leon lead Chris toward the food trucks. He pondered, if they were actually developing some sort of romantic interest in each other. Chris really hadn’t felt this way about another man, since the moment Piers Nivans smiled at him, putting an arrow through his heart.

“You in the mood for Mediterranean?” Leon pointed at a truck and turned to grin at Chris. Ah… There it was, that arrow, through his heart. 

“Sure. Sounds good.” Chris smiled back.

They ate peacefully as they sat next to a river, watching the ducks and geese swim by. 

“Oh right, before I forget.” Leon reached over to his leather jacket and pulled out a couple, little flags from the pocket. “Here. You said, you’re bi, right?”

Leon outstretched his arm, handing Chris a pink, purple and blue flag. 

“Yeah. Thank you, Leon.” Was all Chris could muster.

Leon shrugged, holding a pink, yellow and blue flag of his own, the pansexual flag. “No problem.” 

Chris turned to Leon, wanting to say something more, do something more. But, a sharp noise cut through the air. It was Chris’s cell phone.

He looked at the name as he pulled his phone out, one of the big wig, government bosses. He sighed and answered.

“Yes, sir?…. Yeah. Okay…. Got it…. We’re on our way.” Chris hung up the phone, the look on his face turned sour. “Big guy upstairs wants to see us. He didn’t seem too happy.”

“So, here we stopped a terrorist attack, but the government puppet is upset? Fantastic.” Leon’s disposition quickly turned, as well.

Soon, Chris and Leon found themselves sitting across from the upset man from over the phone. He pretended to flip through some paper work before glaring daggers at them both. Chris held a neutral expression, but Leon shot back a scowl of his own. 

“You both have become quite the talk of every news station.” He huffed. “First of all, do you two want to explain… This.” He gestured to the crop tops Chris and Leon were wearing. 

“I don’t see a problem with it.” Leon spoke in a low tone.

“It’s not something a typical agent would wear, Agent Kennedy.” 

“I guess we’re not typical agents.” Leon fired back quickly. 

He shook his head, turning to Chris. “Moving on, Redfield…. I’m not sure why. But, you apparently kissed Agent Kennnedy. On live television. There were cameras and news reporters all over that event. This could possibly damage our reputation.”

“What?” Leon leaned forward. “Damage YOUR reputation?” 

He glanced back at Leon and was about to speak before Leon cut in. “So, you’re not even going to mention, we stopped a terrorist attack today? You’re really that focused on the fact the Chris kissed me!” 

“Leon.” Chris spoke softly. Leon jumped to his feet though, the rage apparent in his facial features. 

“LEON, WHAT?!” Leon shouted.

Chris stopped himself from saying anything more. Deciding to let things play out.

“Agent Kennedy, you know I will be reporting this to the DSO as well, and-”

“And what?” Leon interrupted, looming over his desk, staring him down. “You’re just gonna tell them the BSAA’s golden boy here, kissed me. As if that’s some big, fucking, deal?”

“They would prefer you be quiet about this, as would the BSAA.” 

“Yeah well, they should learn by now, I don’t follow orders, all the time. Last time I didn’t follow orders, I stopped a civil war. And today, we stopped a terrorist attack today, that should be the main focus.” Leon was not backing down.

“Yes. But.” He smirked coldly. “Neither of you would want to lose your job over such a thing would you?”

Leon’s eyes narrowed. “Would you want to lose your job over false reports of B.O.W sightings?”

The smirk disappeared instantly. “Agent Kennedy, those sighting reports were from a reliable source.”

“Name that reliable source then.” Leon snapped back.

“Well…. I …. Um.” He stuttered.

“Exactly.” Leon sighed. “Yeah, it would be a shame if we lost our jobs. You know how many acts of bioterrorism we stopped? Let’s face it, you need us. And yet, you’re willing to get rid of us, simply because you hate to see two men be affectionate with each other.” Leon shook his head at him. “At least the pride community thanked us, for doing our damn jobs.”

“Agent Kennedy!” He gasped. “I will not tolerate this slander, we just don’t need this kind of talk again. The same kind of talk that happened with Piers Nivans. We were kind of hoping, with Nivans gone, we would never have to deal with this again.” His eyes went wide, but it was too late. The words slipped out of his mouth. The damage was done. 

“Enough!” Chris finally snapped. “What the hell does that even mean?” Chris growled.

He was speechless. 

Leon closed his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath. “So let me get this straight, you’re happy that a man is dead, because there was talk going around about their relationship. Is that what I’m getting?”

He was still silent. 

Leon turned to Chris. “Piers Nivans name, shouldn’t be dragged through the mud like that. He was a good soldier, with a great Captain.” 

Chris’s eyes were focused on the floor, holding back the seething rage he had, but Leon’s words, still managed to warm his heart. 

“And, honestly.” Leon continued. “I couldn’t give a damn about what his sexuality was.” 

Leon suddenly turned to face Chris, fully. With a slight, rather seductive chuckle. “But, if you’re so bothered by two men being intimate with each other.” Gently, Leon placed a hand on Chris’s shoulder and guided him until his back was pressed against the back of the chair. Chris’s heart began to race as Leon climbed on top of him, straddling him. “Maybe we should put on a show, just for you. Whaddya say, Redfield?” Leon’s voice grew into a low, husky, growl. 

Chris felt his breathing quicken, Leon was tempting fate in the most tantalizing way and he didn’t give a fuck about it. Chris swallowed hard.

“Leon.” Chris said, weakly. 

“W-W-WAIT!” He spoke up. “ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We won’t discuss this any further. You will both be rewarded for your heroic efforts. This…. THIS MEETING IS OVER. NOW!” 

The message was loud and clear. With a victorious grin, Leon moved away from Chris. Meanwhile, Chris let out a long exhale.

“A pleasure chatting with you.” Leon commented in a cheeky fashion as the two left. 

They were both quiet after adjourning to Chris’s office. Leon had put his jacket back on due to the night air chill, but he left it open so the word ‘TWINK’ can still be seen by all. He was busy, sitting in one of the office chairs, scrolling through his phone, before breaking the silence. “Wanna grab a few beers?” He slid a flier over Chris’s desk. “This place is having a pride party.” 

Chris walked over and glanced at the flier. “Isn’t this a gay bar?”

“No shit, Redfield.” Leon chuckled. 

“Why do you want to go to a gay bar?” Chris asked.

Leon put his phone in his pocket and rose to his feet, turning and facing Chris. “Why did you kiss me on that stage?”

Chris wanted to say that it was in the heat of the moment, that he and Leon aren’t in a relationship, but the thought of, maybe that can change swirled inside his mind and he was at a loss for words, but only for a moment.

“I figured…. Why not?” Chris finally said. 

Leon gestured to the flier, still on the desk. “And I figured, why not?”

Chris cleared his throat. “So… About that...” 

Leon boldly stepped closer. “About that...” 

The tension in the atmosphere was palpable, and Chris couldn’t find any words to string together into a sentence. His big, brown eyes focused deep into Leon’s light, blue eyes. He had enough and, grabbing Leon by his hips, he closed the gap between them. 

Softly, he placed his lips onto Leon’s, who wasted no time in returning the kiss. After a long moment of pure bliss, Chris pulled away, feeling his face flush red.

“Sorry.” Chris muttered.

“The hell for?” Leon asked, softly. 

Chris found himself smiling as their eyes met again. “You know what, you’re right.” Chris wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist and pulled him close. “C’mere you.” 

They kissed again, deeper this time. Lips parted and arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed together. The crop tops they’re wearing providing nice, skin-on-skin contact. Feeling each muscle of one another, against each other. The first deep, passionate kiss was followed by another, then another, until they finally parted, still high off the ecstasy of the moment. 

“I uh.” Chris began, his face turning a soft shade of red. “I didn’t know you had a tongue stud.” 

Leon stuck out his tongue, using his teeth to briefly toy with the silver piercing through it, before grinning. “I didn’t know you wore cherry chapstick.”

“Yeah but.” Chris could feel his face become warm. “A tongue stud, feels different… It feels pretty nice, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, Redfield. After the bar, we’ll come back here, I can show you how nice this stud really feels.” Leon winked.

“Leon, there are camera’s in here.” Chris warned. His warning backfired however, and only encouraged Leon.

“Perfect, all the more reason. I did say we’d put on a show.”

Chris chuckled. “Goddammit Leon, let’s just get those drinks.”

Leon smirked. “Whatever you say, boss.”


End file.
